Trust In You
by thefirstespada
Summary: Ggio and Tesla are C.I A agents that have to gain the trust of a ruthless drug lord, yeah i know its farfetched but I hope you still read, Rated M for Violence, Language, Drug Use and Sexual Content, Ggi/Mila, Tes/Sun
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another Vega Story, this time he's a government agent, Ggio/Mila, Tes/Sun **

**Rated M for Violence, Language, and Sexual Content **

**I do Not Own Bleach **

**Trust In You **

Ever since Ggio Vega was a young boy he always wanted to be one thing, an agent of the C.I.A, sometimes during his youth he would watch movies where agents jumped out of exploding cars in midair and shooting at criminals, and that is something that he always wanted to do. It has been a month since he became an official member, and it took him that long to see that real life was much different than the movies.

It was the same mundane thing over and over, after waking up in the morning alone then he walked to his shower and took a quick ten minute one. After getting dressed and loading his gun, grabbing his badge, next came breakfast, which often consisted of a two pieces of toast. Ggio walked out of his house and observed the neighborhood, "Sometimes I wonder when, when will this world wake up."

It seemed that every day in the life of Ggio Vega was the same, it seemed that way because it was. Ggio unlocked his car door and stepped in, strapped on his seat belt and drove off to work, to pass the time he turned on his car radio, after a turning the knob a bit the static voice got clearer.

"We warn all residents to be on the look out for an escaped criminal, the suspect's name is Slater , and is considered extremely unstable, if you see him do not approach him, but find a safe place and call 911 immediately." Ggio turned off the radio, "yeah right, the cops will magically show up and arrest him, and everyone will live happily ever after, bullshit, if only they knew how it really worked."

The C.I.A building looked like a pretty normal building, it only had three stories but it covered a pretty wide area, Ggio found his parking space and his car came to a screeching halt. On his way to the building a group of men approached Ggio, they were with the agency as well, but in Ggio's eyes they were known as assholes.

"Hey Vega what are you gonna do today? Are you gonna walk into a meth lab with two Uzis and take it down, or are you gonna stop a terrorist threat while disarming a nuke?" The reason they said all those things was because on the first day of police training, Ggio was a bit too excited and bragged, "man just watch in two days I'm gonna be killing terrorist and saving countries."

After taking a deep breath, Ggio walked away from the dynamic duo and responded with, "So Shawlong, Roy you two gonna have a little victory fuck or are you saving it for later, or maybe you can complain to the chief like the little fairies you are." Roy grabbed Ggio's shoulder and yelled back, "fuck off Vega, you're a disgrace to this entire force and your suspension should back that up."

"Yeah whatever," Ggio walked away, but two months ago the concrete would have been soaking up Roy's blood, and Shawlong would be begging for mercy. But since his suspension Ggio has learned to control his anger, the anger that would usually get the better of him and make him do rash things, it has been a month since he got angry.

The police station was as busy as ever, phones were ringing, people were yelling, and people were typing on their computers. It was then that Ggio heard a familiar voice, "Vega in my office, now!" Ggio sighed and rolled his eyes, "what is it chief Luisenbarn?" "Vega, I've had several complaints about your actions, do you have any knowledge about these complaints?"

With a bit of hesitation Ggio took the forms and looked them over, some guy complained about breaking his finger when Ggio tackled him to the ground, and some other guy complained that Ggio shot him for now apparent reason." After reading them Ggio clapped his hands once and asked, "So what now chief am I going to be suspended again, because I seriously need this job."

Even though he just admitted it, Ggio is holding back a bit, not only does he need this job; this job is the only thing he has. If he loses this job the apartment goes too, as does the car, and everything else that means something to him. The chief thought for a moment and then spoke, "You're not getting suspended, and you're getting a new partner."

That was a first, Ggio hasn't had a partner for a long time, the first partner he had, had a nervous break down and had to quit the force, and the second one he had was shot and kill outside of the job, since then Ggio hasn't had a partner. "So where is my new partner?" Barragan called in someone and soon the door opened and a young man walked in.

The man was in a normal cloths, his hair was a sort of dirty blonde hair, and was maybe a little over twenty, "Hello my name is Tesla Nikola." Ggio shook his hand, and then Barragan did the same, "Tesla was sent to us by a neighboring agency, with a recommendation, it said that he was a very reliable man and a good addition to our department."

The two men walked out of the station after getting their assignment briefing, normally the chief wouldn't give an assignment like this two someone like Ggio but since Tesla was also on the mission, it seemed right. All they had to do was attempt to get close to a drug lord and take him down from the inside, it seemed easy enough, as long as Ggio could keep his suicidal tendencies under control.

"So Tesla, why did you get into the agency for?" Tesla got into the car and then answered, "I got in it to see if I had what it takes to, take action, you know take control of something, like a human life." Ggio chuckled and started the car, "So you got in to see if you could fire a gun at someone, or to see if you can win in a fight," Tesla grinned a bit, "yeah all my life I've been put down by something, but now, that's all over."

(Elsewhere) Three men stood in front of a desk, another was kneeling down in front of the same desk, and another man was sitting behind the desk. "Sir, I believe we got the rat that's been leaking information to the police, one of the three men pulled a bag off the head of the kneeling man, and "this is him, so can I shoot him?"

"No, Please, Grimmjow don't shoot me, I'm not the rat trust me, Mr. Stark you have to believe me, I'm not the rat." The man that sat on the desk looked at his two closer associates, "Nnoitra, Grimmjow, you know that I trust you completely, but I'm afraid that there's one problem." Stark pulled out a gun and put a bullet into the head of the third standing man.

"Search him," Nnoitra dug into the man's pockets and found a piece of paper, after he read it he said, "yeah he's a con man, must've been hired by the C.I.A." The kneeling man looked up happily, "so you're not going to kill me then?" Stark looked away, "I'm sorry but I can't have a crybaby in my organization, Grimmjow kill him," Grimmjow took out a gun, "no please-," *Bang.*

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Their car pulled out of the parking lot and they were on the road, while they went to their destination, they decided that they should get to know each other a little better. "So Ggio, why did you get into this, what is your reason?" Ggio sighed, "There was never a time in my life that I didn't want to be a C.I.A. agent, back when I was a kid I thought that this was gonna be a cool job, but things change when you get older."

The light in front of them was red, they stopped and waited, "So, Tesla Nikola, is that your full name?" Tesla looked up at the light and said, "No my full name is Tesla R. Nikola, the R stands for Raiga." Before Ggio could respond, a car came zooming past them and ran the red light, Ggio immediately stomped on the gas and chased after the car.

"Um Ggio don't you think we should leave something like this too the police, I mean we still have to reach our destination." Ggio channeled Tesla out and focus on the car, after making a turn into an alley, Ggio followed him in, the man ditched the car and was running while holding a paper bag. Ggio stopped and left Tesla inside of the car then he began chasing the runner in the labyrinth-like allies.

Eventually the suspect stuffed the bag into his pants and began climbing along some fire escapes, Ggio drew his gun and followed him to the rooftops, "hey you stop, or I'll shoot." The man called Ggio's bluff and kept running that was until Ggio put a bullet into his leg. The man rolled on the rooftop while he hollered in pain.

In a last bit of effort, the man took the bag out of his pants and rolled off the roof, Ggio ran as fast as he could and snatched the bag, and then he looked down and saw that the man landed in a pile of garbage bags. The suspect crawled out of the garbage and ran into the shadows, Ggio caught his breath and looked inside the bag, inside was a whole lot of cocaine.

(Elsewhere) The man held himself up against a wall and gripped his leg in pain while he breathed heavily, "damn it, damn it, damn it, shit the boss is gonna kill me for this." "Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure that I'll kill you before he does," the suspect turned and focused in on the dark alley, there was a voice coming from the darkness, but he couldn't see anything.

The voice was heard again, "here hold this for me," a brick came out of the darkness and hit the man's kneecap and shattered it, the man yelled out in pain, "who are you?" It was then that a man stepped out of the darkness, "I am your death," the man suddenly knew who it was, "wait you're that guy from the news, the killer that everyone is talking about, you're Slater."

Slater grabbed the man's head and repeatedly smashed it against the wall of the building, until he heard squishy noises. "What a rush, I've been hiding for two long, well better get back to work, see ya, and if you're still alive, tell your boss that I'm coming for him." Slater walked out of the alley and began making his way around the building while whistling a happy tune.

(Elsewhere) Ggio returned to the car and looked around for Tesla, "hey Tesla where are you!?" He then heard Tesla calling out from inside of the suspect's car, "Hey Ggio get over here, check this out." Ggio walked over to the car and Tesla handed him a note, the note read, "After you secure some of the shipment, be sure to get back to the western hideout as fast as you can, signed Stark."

"You know what that means, right Ggio?" Ggio examined the note for a second, especially the writer's name, "yeah it means that this chase was part of our assignment and now we know our targets name." Ggio and Tesla immediately climbed into their car and headed off to their destination, which was a popular nightclub, a nightclub that a drug dealer was apparently going out to today.

"Okay so how are we going to do this, I mean if we both try joining, I think he'll suspect something," "what if one of us joins and then later the other one joins, so that he wont get too suspicious?" Ggio thought for a bit, "what if he sees us talking or hanging out together after we join?" "Well I thought that it would make sense, I mean if we're in the same business we might as well know each other."

The discussion continued until they decided that, "O.K what if you join and I stand behind the scenes, you know, I think it will be too risky for the two of us to get into the business." "You know what Tesla, that's a good idea, I'll join in, gain his trust and all that, and you'll follow me around and act as a sort of guardian angel, you know looking out for me and getting me out of trouble."

The two of them shook hands and drove up behind the club; they stepped out and opened the trunk, "alright if we want to look like normal partiers, then we have to dress for the occasion." The two of them changed into looser cloths, and hid their guns in some private areas, "okay here's the plan, we get in and ask around for a Stark, then we meet up and exchange information if we find him I'll approach him with some of the cocaine we got of that guy, and then we'll see what happens from there."

The two disguised cops went around to the front of the club and attempted to get in, but were stopped by a very large door man. "Um excuse me kind sir, maybe you could just step aside and let us in, we're in a bit of a hurry." The doorman stood his ground and said, "If your names not on the list then you can't come in." "Okay we haven't told you our names yet, so there's a still a chance that we can get in."

The doorman took out his clipboard, "fine then, what's your name?" Ggio answered with the first name that popped into his head, "my name is Stark." The doorman's eyes burst wide open, "oh Mr. Stark, I'm so sorry sir, I never seen you before, but I heard about you, please come in come in." "Thanks man, don't worry about it, oh and this is my trusted associate, you can let him in right?" The doorman nodded and let both of them come in."

"That was some quick thinking Ggio, how did you know that it would work?" "I didn't, I just figured that if Stark was such a big time dealer then he should be popular with nightclubs, that as we all know are big time drug parties." The two of them separated, so that they could start gathering some information from the people in the club."

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

The music was booming and the lights were flashing on and off, it was almost impossible for Ggio to find his way through the people, around halfway through the room Ggio began asking people if Stark was in the club. "Hey I heard Stark sells the best stuff, is he around?" He asked about eight people that question and either they didn't know or they didn't want to tell him anything.

It had been ten minutes since they entered and Ggio decided to meet back up with Tesla, they found each other inside the bathroom. "Tesla have you heard anything?" Tesla nodded then pulled something out of his pocket, "yeah I snapped a picture of him using this cell phone, here (hands Ggio phone) take it with you, I'll call use it to call me when you get new information or for when I need to tell you something."

After talking with Tesla, Ggio left the bathroom alone, "alright let's see what you look like." Ggio flipped the phone open and went to pictures, after finding in he looked at the one picture, the picture showed a man with long brown hair, lazy blue eyes and a thin goatee. "Huh that's what he looks like, I guess I pictured a Columbian, oh well, have to find him."

It didn't take long for Ggio to find him, especially when he studied the background of the picture, when he found Stark he also found two other men, there was a man with spiky blue hair, and another man who was really tall and thin. Ggio approached the three men sitting at a table, and asked them, "Is it true that you guys sell the best stuff?"

As soon as Nnoitra heard Ggio say that, he grabbed him and threw him on the couch and then sat down next to him sealing off his escape. Grimmjow was sitting in front of Ggio next to Stark, "shut up you little brat, there's word that there's agents here, and if you get us busted I'll break your skull open. Stark looked at Grimmjow, "calm down Grimmjow, we don't need to get violent, especially in a public place, I don't need that kind of publicity."

Being surrounded by guys like Grimmjow and Nnoitra was making Ggio a bit claustrophobic, but Stark made him snap out of it. "And how is it that you know about us?" Ggio reached into his shirt pocket and he swore that he saw Nnoitra draw a gun under the table, Ggio pulled out the bag of cocaine that he got from the man earlier that night.

The bag was dropped on the table and was then picked up by Stark, after inspecting it a bit Stark looked up at Ggio, "how did you get this?" Ggio answered quickly so that they won't get suspicious, "I found a guy passed out in an alley, it looked like he snorted some of the stuff then passed out, I found a note crumbled up in his hand along with the bag, so I decided to take his place."

Now Ggio felt a gun pressed up against his ribs, Nnoitra looked at Stark, "boss I have the silencer on, all I have to do is shoot him a couple of times and everyone will think he just a had a few too many, come on let me do him in." Stark looked into Ggio's eyes, "let's give him the benefit of the doubt, I want to see what he can do, and then if he betrays us, you can cut him into little pieces and bury him in a ditch."

A second later Ggio felt the gun being pulled away from him, Grimmjow looked at Ggio, "you heard that you little runt, if you do anything that upsets Stark, we'll kill ya, so you better know your place, because tomorrow we're doing something big and if you screw up, you're dead, do you understand me?"

Before Ggio could answer a dark skinned girl stood next to the table and talked to Stark, "hey Stark, Halibel told me to tell you that, tomorrow she can't make it to your guy's date, so she wants to move it to Saturday." Stark nodded, "alright, tomorrow was a bad day for me anyway," the girl then turned and looked at Ggio, "hey Stark who's your new friend?" Ggio answered before Stark, "oh my name is Ggio, Ggio Vega."

"Do you wanna dance; maybe we can get a drink later." Ggio happily nodded, the faster he could get away from Nnoitra and Grimmjow the better. Nnoitra moved so that Ggio could get out, Ggio walked with Mila into the dance floor and disappeared into the crowd, Nnoitra sat back down and then looked at Stark, "So boss do you really trust this guy or what?"

"Of course I don't trust him, trust has to be earned, trust is something that's hard to gain, but extremely easy to lose, if he proves himself tomorrow then he has my trust, until then, he's disposable."

(Elsewhere) Tesla, was watching the entire conversation from the bar table, that was until the doorman came back in and grabbed Tesla, "so you thought you could just sneak in, well I was just told that Stark was already in here, and when I find your buddy I'm gonna beat him within an inch of his life until he can't remember his own name." Tesla was taken out through the back door and was thrown to the hard ground.

Tesla stood up and ran back to the car, and took out his phone and dialed the number of the phone he gave to Ggio, "c'mon Ggio pick up, pick up, damnit." Tesla looked at the doorman and watched as he traded shifts with another doorman, the first doorman walked to the back while he lit a cigarette. Tesla found his chance; the only way he was going to get back in was to get past the new doorman at least this one didn't know him.

(Elsewhere) The first doorman took a long puff of his cigarette, and then a voice came from the darkness, "hey pal, can you spare a smoke?" The doorman looked up and saw a figure standing in the dark; a knife glowed in his hand. "Hey if you come near me, I'll beat you to a pulp, you got that." The figure; began walking towards him, "My name is Slater, what's yours."

The doorman reached for a nearby bat, but was stopped by a knife that pinned his hand to the wooden back door; Slater grabbed the bat and beat the doorman's skull into a bloody pulp. The cigarette was still between his fingers, Slater grabbed it and took a long puff of it until it was burned out, "Aw, thanks for the smoke, hmm the music makes me feel good, I think I'll check this club out," Slater reached into the doorman's pocket and found the keys, he opened the door and went in.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon **

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

The music in the club was flowing through Ggio as he danced with Mila, and even though the music was loud he attempted to speak with her, "So how do you know Stark?" Mila heard him and answered, "My sister Tia is engaged to him, they're going to get married in a month," Ggio knew that he could use Mila to get even closer to Stark; it's going to make gaining trust a lot easier.

But for now he just continued dancing, with the combination of the music and his thrashing, Ggio didn't notice that the phone in his pocket was ringing, it was Tesla and he was getting impatient. "Damn it Ggio, I was thrown out and then got back in and you've just been dancing the night away, shit I should've volunteered." "You know if you keep talking to yourself, people are going to think you're crazy."

The voice seemed to come out of thin air, it was kinda soft, but it was also very sudden, Tesla had to admit that he was caught off guard. He clicked the phone off, and then he flipped it shut and turned to the source of the voice, "who are you and what are you doing here?" Tesla was facing a girl with long flowing olive-green hair, her eyes were lavender and she had a long white dress.

The main thing that Tesla was thinking was_, "this girl seems so out of place, this club is full of drunken idiots dancing to bad music and now I see this angelic figure standing here above it all as if she's watching their sins, she's just like me."_ She finally answered, "I was up here the whole time, when I saw you coming I thought I might as well introduce myself, my name is Sun-Sun."

"That's a strange name; my name is Tesla by the way." The girl hid her mouth with her hand, "I suppose it's a strange name, but I'm a strange girl, I mean do you know anyone else who goes to a club just to stand in the scaffold, I mean besides yourself?" Tesla grinned a bit, "I don't do this on a regular basis, I'm just up here to get away from the noise, I had to make a phone call, but the damn bastard is down there."

The girl got closer, Tesla couldn't help but feel a bit hot under the collar, "so what are you a cop?" Tesla didn't make eye contact, _"damn it, what should I do, I don't want to lie, but the truth is I'm not a cop, so I guess I can answer hell if Ggio can dance on the job I can talk to a girl." _"No I'm not a cop," Sun-Sun looked down at the people, "you wanna join them down there, or you wanna stay up here?"

"I'd rather stay up here and talk to you, besides, sometimes when I get a bit excited I get murderous tendencies." Sun-Sun's eyes became a bit seductive, but not enough to get Tesla riled up, "I was never into that kind of dancing anyway, Tesla can you waltz?" Tesla smiled, "no, I was never a good dancer," "well you can still learn." After a bit of playful forcing, Sun-Sun got Tesla into position and the two clumsy waltzed on the scaffold, unnoticed by all."

(Elsewhere) Ggio took a seat at the bar, perspiration dripped onto his face from his hair, "damn it, there's no way I'm too old for this already." Mila sat next to him and ordered two drinks, while they waited Mila decided to get to know this man better. "So Ggio, what do you do for a living, you know when you wake up in the morning what is it that your looking forward to."

This was actually the question that Ggio asked himself everyday, what was he looking forward to; the problem was he never answered it, so instead he decided to answer the job question, with a lie of course. "I'm going to be working for Stark from now on, but I use to be a cop, but what I'm really looking for is someone to share my life with, I've always wanted to settle down, but I'm just too deep into these streets."

Ggio watched as Mila's face revealed understanding and compassion, Ggio simply thought "_Hook, line, and sinker." _Mila took a sip of her drink, "I know what you mean Ggio, you'd think that being connected to a drug kingpin would mean protection, but it's nothing but a living hell."

All Ggio had to do was put on his best concerned face and look interested, after taking a drink Ggio said, "go on Mila, it's okay." "Well being connected to Stark, it's just horrible, cops break into the house when me and Tia aren't home, they leave the house a mess after finishing their search, we're constantly stalked by police and hounded by junkies whenever we go out, it just became suffocated after a while."

After her story, Ggio took her hand, "Mila, the reason why I quit the force was because I was tired of the demeaning nature of the force, it made me sick and now I'm going to use my knowledge of the police in order to help Stark." "You're a fool," Ggio was caught off guard, "what did you say?"

She said it again, but louder, "I said, you're a fool, Ggio don't you get it, once your in this you can't get out, my sister doesn't want to marry Stark, but she has no other choice, either she marries Stark or we sleep in the streets, in the alleys where we'll be at the mercy of psychos like the one that everyone's been talking about, that's why every so often when Stark gives Tia some money for deals, she steals some and stores it in a secret bank account, eventually we'll have enough to leave it all behind."

"Is Stark really such a bad guy?" Mila shed a tear and wiped it off quickly, "no, Stark is just the brains, he's manipulative and he's sometimes even merciful, but that's why he has Grimmjow and Nnoitra." Ggio felt a shiver go up his spine after hearing their names, Mila continued, "he hired them because he knew that they were sick, they have no limits they're like a machine, once you set them in motion there's no stopping them, I can't even count the number of times they've hit and raped me.

"Does you're sister know about this?" "Of course not, they make sure that no one finds out, they've threatened me with death and it's not like Tia would do anything anyway, what could she do, leave Stark?" The something unexpected happened, Ggio felt sympathy, he didn't want to get his emotions evolved, but he couldn't help it.

"Mila, do you wanna come home with me, spend the night away from those two?" Mila thought for a moment, and then answered, "Yes." The two of them stood up and walked over to Stark's table, "hey Stark I'm taking Mila home, call me at this number tomorrow when it's time alright," Stark agreed and dismissed them, Nnoitra and Grimmjow looked at them as they left, Nnoitra then silently whispered, "that bitch is dead"

As Ggio opened the door for Mila he remembered Tesla, _"damn it I forgot about Tesla, shit how is he going to get home, I have to call him." _"Um Mila just get comfortable, I have to call someone, she nodded her head and Ggio closed the car door, and then he flipped out his phone and was shocked to see five missed calls from Tesla. "Oh carp this is gonna be bad."

After a few rings Tesla picked up, Ggio expected a screaming Tesla but instead he got a Tesla with a very satisfied purring voice, "oh hey Ggio, how are you doing?" "Tesla are you okay? I thought you'd be made about me missing your calls." Tesla laughed a bit, "don't be silly, I'm so happy, because I've met the greatest girl." "Oh great Tesla, we're here for strict business and you're out picking up girls," "right back at you man, in fact I can see you, look to your left."

And that's when Ggio saw Tesla standing there with a girl holding phone, Ggio was then told by Tesla over the phone that he was going to walk Sun-Sun home, Ggio told him it was fine, then got into his car and drove off, Tesla took Sun-Sun's hand and walked into the alley.

The full moon was high on that night, the light from it was bright it was so bright it reflected off a diamond that Sun-Sun had wore on a necklace, "where did you get that diamond?" "It was a present from an old friend, I hardly get to see her anymore, she's mixed up with some criminal," suddenly a man ran by and ripped off the necklace, Tesla witness the man run off, and decided to chase after him.

His actions mirrored Ggio's from earlier that night, the only problem was that Tesla was not the running type, about a half a minute through the chase Tesla was panting, and finally he stopped running, the man turned another corner and was gone, but after a while Tesla thought about Sun-Sun and then began running again, Sun-Sun also began running, she had to catch up to Tesla as well as the man.

It had been three minutes since Sun-Sun began running and she caught up to Tesla who had the necklace in his hand but stood frozen as he looked at something. Sun-Sun stood next to him and looked at what Tesla was looking at, it was the thief his head had been torn off his neck and was lying between his legs wearing the man's intestines for a hat, "Sun-Sun call the police, Slater was here and he hasn't gotten far."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon **

**Review **


	5. Chapter 5

The Police arrived on the scene shortly there after, after sealing off the area with a police line and snapping a few pictures of the crime scene, the police began asking Tesla a few questions. "What were you doing here, near the body?" Tesla looked at the policemen sincerely and answered, "The guy stole my girlfriend's necklace so I chased after him and…"

"Ahem, Tesla, who said I was your girlfriend?" Tesla was dumbfounded, "but we danced together on the club, and it wasn't sex dance it was romance dance, and you came on to me twice." Sun-Sun interrupted, "Whoa, whoa first off you came onto me twice and you groped me in the alley."

The cops were getting aggravated, but the two continued fighting, "Hey I did not grope you, you tripped and I kept you from falling, it's just an accident that I cupped your breast." "I saw your face, it was intentional, and you know it," the cops finally got impatient, "Look we can do this here or we can drive you down to the station and force a confession out of you!"

That's when everything became silent, until Tesla asked sternly, "did you say force a confession out of me, wait you think I did this?" The two cops looked at one another before one of them turned back and looked at Tesla, "well we were trying to keep it quiet until we heard everything, but yes we think you did it, you were the one with a motive, and you don't have an alibi."

Another car soon pulled up next to the alley, but it wasn't a squad car, it was an all black car that only agents got, Tesla didn't see it come in so he continued questioning the cops. "No alibi, Sun-Sun is my alibi, and besides there's a serial killer on the loose, maybe you should be looking for a certain person named Slater." One of the cops smiled before saying, "I think I'm looking right at Slater right now."

In that moment Tesla's world came down, "wait you think I'm responsible for all for all of these murders, you have no proof on that, you're just making assumptions so you won't have to do any work, well if you lock me up the murders will continue and then you'll just have to let me go, so what's the point, unless you're as crooked as Ggio said."

"Whoa, you're gonna listen to Vega now, that's a bad move." Tesla looked back and saw to C.I.A agents approaching, Tesla recognized them from the description Ggio gave him, "Shawlong and Di Roy, a couple of agents that use extreme methods to get their men, but not in a Ggio way, in a crooked kind of way, using threats against family members and close friends, true scum, or at least that's what Ggio said.

The two men approached Tesla, "So Ggio's new partner is Slater, how humorous, the dream team, a loose cannon cop and a psychopathic serial killer." Tesla was starting to get a bit angry, "look I'm only going to say this one more time, I did not murder him, he stole Sun-Sun's necklace I chased him, I lost him for a while, I continued the chase, and finally I found him like this, just another of Slater's victims and I'm not Slater."

After the mention of Sun-Sun, Di Roy looked over and grabbed hold of her chin with his hand, "well hello beautiful; do wanna come home with me I'll show you a good time." Sun-Sun stepped away from Di Roy, but she was once again grabbed, this time a bit rougher. This of course made Tesla snap, first he grabbed Di Roy's wrist in a crushing bind, and then hit him in the face with a right hook.

The hit connected and Di Roy was hit twice, once from the punch and a second time when he hit the ground. The police hit Tesla with a nightstick and brought him down, but before they could handcuff hum, Shawlong stopped it. "Wait, hang on, you don't have to book him yet, I' sure that if someone touched your girlfriend like that you'd knock him out, so I'm sure Di Roy can forgive him, Tesla you can go."

There was something about Shawlong's eyes that Tesla didn't trust, but Tesla knew a good deal when he saw one, so he took hold of Sun-Sun's hand and began walking her the rest of the way home. When the two were far enough Tesla calmed down and stopped walking, and when Sun-Sun turned to see why he stopped, Tesla slowly reached his arms around her neck and put her necklace back on, it earned him a smile.

Back in the crime scene, the two cops asked Shawlong why he allowed him to go, Shawlong looked down at Roy. "It's simply, we all know he did it, but he's right we have nothing, so all he have to do is wait for another murder and then we can book him, it requires sacrifice, but who cares."

(Elsewhere) Ggio and Mila had arrived to Ggio's house, the whole way Ggio couldn't help but think about what Mila had told him about being connected to Stark. It made Ggio feel like shit, to think that he was planning on using her, he had to be sincere, and it was going to begin tonight, because in twenty four hours, theirs is a chance that he will be killed.

After letting Mila into his house he invited her to his bedroom, "Mila you can stay over anytime you want, I'd do anything to get you away from those two, so anyway this is my room, the bathroom is in here next to the closet and the bed is big enough for the both of us, but if you want I could go sleep on the couch."

With a smile Mila shook her head, "no, Ggio, you don't have to, I owe you." Ggio smiled and began removing his clothes, throwing the shirt in the basket full of dirty cloths and hanging his pants on the on the head of the bed. Mila removed her clothes and climb onto the bed with Ggio, the two of them got close and share the blanket, this was the moment that Ggio wanted to make up for lying.

"Mila, I promise, that as long as you're with me, you don't have to worry about Grimmjow or Nnoitra, I'll keep you safe, I'll become Stark's right hand and keep you safe, I promise." Mila rested her head on Ggio's chest and felt his heartbeat, it was like sweet music to her, "thank you Ggio, you don't know how happy that makes me. Ggio smiled and soon drifted off to sleep.

(The Next day) Ggio awoke the next morning and the first thing he heard was the phone ring, he picked it up from the floor under is bed and answered it, it was Tesla and by the sound of it he was shocked and worried. Ggio attempted to calm him down but it wasn't working, "Tesla what's the problem?" Tesla finally said it clearly, "Di Roy is dead, they found him this morning in the agency, the cause of death was a broken neck, and they're announcing it as a murder."

Ggio's eyes shot open and he was now truly awake, "Alright Tesla, I'm heading over there right now, just hang on, don't tell them anything, just hide and wait for me, knowing Shawlong, he'll try to blame me." Tesla agreed and hung up, Ggio grabbed a clean shirt put it on, and then grabbed his pants with a hard yank, so hard he didn't notice his wallet and badge fall onto the bed."

After putting on his pants, Ggio gave Mila a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door, starting his car, and screeching out of the drive way and off to the agency building. Mila was awoken by the sound and as she looked around for Ggio she noticed the wallet and badge, "C.I.A., oh my god, Ggio's a government agent," the pieces were slowly put together, "he's using me, that bastard is using me."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

The department was filled with police officers and agents, the scene of the crime was closed off to most lower ranking personnel, and the body had not been moved. Tesla was already being interrogated, "a couple of officers told us that you knocked out the victim last night, is this true, Mr. Nikola?" Tesla was infuriated, "I didn't not murder him," the officers smiled, "we didn't say you murdered him," "But you're thinking it."

The doors burst open and Ggio came storming in, that's when Shawlong grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall, "listen to me you little shit, if I find out that your little buddy did this, I'm going to take you and him and throw you into a pit will you'll never see the light of day."

A group of men grabbed and restrained Shawlong, while Ggio was escorted to some authorities, for interrogation. He was lead to a room and was put in with Tesla, "hey Tesla why are you a suspect?" Tesla lightened up a bit after seeing Ggio, "I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, Ggio they think I'm Slater." This of course shocked Ggio, "damn it, hey could we just see the body?"

The authorities talked it over a bit, "alright we'll take you to the body." Tesla and Ggio were lead to the scene of the crime, the crime scene was on the bottom of a staircase; Di Roy was face down and of course dead. Ggio asked, "How do you know that it's murder, I mean he could have just tripped and fallen down the stairs." Tesla shook his head, "no look at his neck, it's bruised that means someone strangled him then snapped his neck."

One of the cops looked up, "you seem to know a lot about what happened," Tesla got angry once again, "I don't know a lot, I'm just better than you, I look at evidence, and I know how criminals kill, I have experience with these kind of things, it's simple, I'm just a better investigator than you, anyway has anyone checked the cameras, I'm sure we have surveillance."

A group of officers and agents lead Ggio and Tesla to the surveillance, they saw someone grabbing Di Roy at the top of the stairs, and it was just like how Tesla explained, grabbing the neck, breaking it, and then push down the stairs. The murderer was wearing mask and all black clothing, just like the descriptions of Slater.

(Elsewhere) Mila was still in shock, her hand was shaking as she held the badge, "Ggio, damn it I should've known, there's know way a normal guy would want to get close to me, a normal guy would just run as soon as he heard I was being tormented by Stark's flunkies, I'm just so stupid." Mila suddenly heard a frightening voice, "well you are stupid, but we're not flunkies."

Mila looked up and saw Nnoitra and Grimmjow standing in the door way. Mila attempted to run, but Nnoitra grabbed her by her arm and then forced it behind her back, and then he shoved her against a wall, "Mila, what's wrong I thought we were friends, I mean we did it didn't we?" Mila was disgusted by that, "fuck you," Grimmjow held a gun to her face, "we already did that dance Mila, we just want information."

(Elsewhere) Tesla stared into space before finally saying something, "okay so know we have two more questions to answer, one how did he get in here, and two why didn't anyone stop him, I mean Di Roy couldn't be the only person in the building." One of the agents suggested that Slater simply dressed up like an agent and walked out, but that still didn't explain, how he was able to get in without clearance, and there was no sign of forced entry.

It was then that the head director Barragan Luisenbarn enter the room, "it's simple, I'm not pointing fingers at the moment, but I do know one thing, Slater is indeed an agent, I'm going to call some of the head inspectors, but for now I want you all to return to your post, we don't need the media's attention on this, so disperse and return to your assignments."

Both Tesla and Ggio sneaked their way out of the room and ran to the car, Ggio started the car and drove off. After that the car was quiet, neither one of the two men spoke, until Ggio looked over, "can you believe that shit, they're trying to pin this shit on us?" Tesla didn't look at Ggio but he answered, "I was just transferred to this area and the only friend I've made was you."

"And you're the only friend I've made in my entire career," Tesla laughed, "I didn't know you were such a loser," Ggio joined in the laughter "hey you're the new guy so you're the loser." They lost a bit of their anger, "So Tesla where would you like me to drop you off, our assignment doesn't happen until tonight right?" Tesla told him to drop him off at Sun-Sun's place.

Tesla opened the front door with the key that Sun-Sun gave him, after looking for her in every room he found her lying down on her bed, and she was naked. "Um is this a bad time Sun-Sun?" She looked up and invited Tesla to lie down next to her, Tesla slowly walked to the bed and slowly got next to Sun-Sun, "Tesla do they still suspect you of being Slater?"

"First off, why are you nude?" Sun-Sun smiled, 'it's hot so I just took off my clothes, what you don't like it, come on answer honestly you dirty boy." Tesla laughed and gently placed his hand on her chin, "yeah I like it, but thanks to a certain agent, I'm suspected to be a murderer, and it's for all the wrong reasons, they don't even know how to find a criminal."

Sun-Sun put one of her arms over Tesla's chest, and then got close to him, "well if you need someone to testify in court, I'll gladly be there for you," Tesla grinned, "thanks but let's hope it doesn't come to me being in court, so what if I was Slater, do you really feel safe around me, I mean if you were a suspected murderer I wouldn't feel safe next to you," "I feel safe because I know you'd never hurt me." Tesla got closer to Sun-Sun and held her tight and then whispered into her ear, "How do you know?"

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	7. Chapter 7

The car tires screeched on the pavement as Ggio parked, after taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked outside then headed towards his door, with a turn of the key he opened the door and then locked it when he was inside. He was in shock, his house had been turned into a battlefield, chairs were broken, picture frames were broken, and everything was knocked off the shelves.

"Hey Mila, Mila, are you in here!?" There was no answer, so he quickly ran to his room; the only thing that he found was a note. It read, "What's up Mr. C.I.A. guess what, your bitch talked, but don't feel to bad, she gave up a good fight, but being the whore she is all we had to do is give her some dick, meet us behind the club you were at last night and we'll talk, signed Nnoitra."

Ggio crumpled the note in his hand and then punched a hole through the wall, "damn it, fuck first I use her and then I get her beaten and raped after promising her that she would be safe, I'm such and asshole." The bed looked like it held bad memories, Ggio sat down and took out his phone, "I hope Tesla picks up, and I really need his help right now, because tonight is when it all ends."

The phone rang three times before it was answered, "Tesla, change of plans, can you work with that?" Tesla was silent for a bit, "okay Ggio, what is it that you mean by change?" Ggio explained to Tesla what had happened, and Tesla was determined to help him, he hung up after accepted the change.

(Elsewhere) Tesla put the phone back in his pocket, and then looked at the sleeping Sun-Sun, after gently kissing her lips he covered her up in a blanket, "I'll be back, I promise." Tesla slowly walked to the door and opened it; unfortunately, the noise of the door awoke Sun-Sun, "Tesla, where are you going?" "I have to help my friend with a problem, stay here; I promise I'll come back."

"Why do you have to promise me, is it really that dangerous?" Tesla leaned on the doorway and looked at the ground, "Sun-Sun, I'm sorry haven't been truthful, I'm a C.I.A agent, I'm going after a drug lords top subordinates tonight, from what I heard, they're monsters." Sun-Sun got off the bed and slowly walked to Tesla, "before you go can we waltz, just like the first time we met."

Tesla nodded, "of course we can," the two of them got into position and slowly waltz around the room, Tesla put his nose in her and smelled, _'She smells like angels should smell, she's a person that shows kindness to me, a true monster, someone who takes lives and does it all for a greater good." _After a few minutes, they stop and with a final kiss, Tesla left.

(Elsewhere) The two agents met up at Ggio's house and left to the club from there. "Alright Tesla, do you know how to drive?" Tesla took the keys, "of course I know how to drive, what's the plan then?" Ggio looked around and made sure they weren't being watched, "I'm going to meet them, most likely they'll try to kill me, but since this is a public place they'll drive me off some where, you follow, and make sure I don't die."

After agreeing with the plan, it was put into motion. Ggio slowly walked out of the car and the subtly walked to the club, for some reason it was already getting dark, time flies fast during times of pain, and sunlight disappears when it's needed the most. The alley was dark and dirt, Ggio turned the corner and immediately had the barrel of a shotgun pointed at his head.

It was Nnoitra who was holding it, "nice of you to make it special agent Vega, shall we finish this now or would you much rather die in the forest?" Ggio face Nnoitra down, "where's Mila?" Nnoitra flash a toothy grin, "she's in the car with Grimmjow, let's go, then you can see her."

After being led to the car parked nearby, Ggio was pushed inside; he sat on the backseat, along with Mila. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were up front, but Grimmjow was looking straight at Ggio holding an Uzi. Ggio looked at Mila, she was awake but she didn't look at him, he used her and now he was going to get them both killed, "Mila I'm so sorry, please just look at me."

She didn't say anything, this cause Grimmjow to laugh, "Vega, instead of trying to make up with the whore, maybe you should start saying your prayers." The car was started and then drove off heading towards the forest. Tesla saw the car leave and began following them, making sure to keep out of sight by being at least three cars down, he was further concealed by not turning on his headlights and instead using the streetlights.

Inside the car Nnoitra began talking while still looking ahead, "you know, ever since you first sat down with us I knew you were trouble, I knew that I would have to kill you, and guess what I was right, shit I can't tell you how many times I had to drive out here for a corpse, but it's part of the job, so I can't complain." Ggio was trying to figure out a way out of this.

Eventually he decided to just keep these guys talking, "what are you guys anyway, are you Stark's pets, or are you just his bitches that follow his every whim?" Grimmjow fired a few bullets into Ggio's leg, Ggio was holding in the pain, Grimmjow grinned, "you want to know what we are, we're fucking monsters, monsters that you have nightmares about, we are your personal judge, jury, and executioner, that's what we are, Vega."

They arrived at the forest; Nnoitra and Grimmjow were the first ones to step out. Nnoitra then pulled Ggio out of the car while Grimmjow did the same to Mila, "alright start digging," Grimmjow handed Ggio and Mila some shovels, so that they can dig there own graves.

"Hold it right there!" All four of them turned to see Shawlong standing alone with a gun pointed at Grimmjow, "all of you are going to die here, hell I'll be a hero if people know I killed two of Stark's top men, and an agent who went crooked. Grimmjow was the only other person with a gun, but Shawlong forced him to put it down, "this is it Ggio, this is where you di-," A knife came out through Shawlong's neck, the knife then slid across his neck until it came out and made Shawlong into a pez dispenser, Slater had arrived.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone watched as Slater ripped the gun out of Shawlong's hand and put a bullet into the corpses head, "alright, who wants to die next?" Nnoitra reached into his jacket and pulled out a sub machine gun and unloaded on later, hitting him several times in the torso and a few shots hit his left arm. "Fucking prick thinks he can mess with me, well that'll show ya!"

Once he had the chance Ggio put his plan into action, without a second thought, Ggio gave Nnoitra a hard kick to his testicles. Nnoitra went down, which gave Ggio enough time to grab Nnoitra's gun and pointed it at Grimmjow. "Toss me the keys motherfucker, come on give me the keys right now, you son of a bitch!"

After a few more strong words, Grimmjow finally reached into his pocket and threw the keys at Ggio's feet. "Mila, take the keys, start the car, and get out off here, right now!" Mila got up, tears were forming in her eyes, "Ggio, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for telling them about you." Ggio smiled and kissed her lips, "don't worry about it, just go, their time is up."

Mila picked up the keys and drove off in the car, Ggio turned back to Grimmjow, "this is it for you Grimmjow, and I'll make sure to enjoy it." Ggio shot at Grimmjow's legs and forced him to his knees, but in the heat of the moment he didn't notice Nnoitra get up, and Ggio felt his wrath, with one jaw breaking punch, Ggio fell onto the ground. "You little shit, I'm gonna rip your fucking balls off."

With one last shot, Ggio fired a bullet into Nnoitra's kneecap and then made a run for it. "Damn that little shit, c'mon Grimmjow, let's fuck him up good." Grimmjow attempted to get up, but the pain was too much, "I can't get up, you beat him twice as hard for the both of us and make sure that his death is slow and painful." Nnoitra smiled, "that's the way I kill best."

As Nnoitra chased Ggio into the forest, Grimmjow made another attempt to stand up, but it was no use the pain was too much and he felt rather weak. He then saw a nearby tree, y crawling up next to it, Grimmjow was able to use it to help him stand up, once he got up he leaned up against it and took a deep breath, but as soon as he did a thin wire was being tightened around his neck.

The wire was held by someone on the other side of the tree, "hello there Grimmjow, Uncle Slater is here to put you to sleep." Grimmjow couldn't get a hold on the wire, but every time he took a breath the wire was just pulled back on his throat, it was beginning to cut into his neck. Grimmjow then heard a hammer pounding something into the tree; Slater was nailing down the wire from its ring-like handles.

Once the wire was nailed down; Slater went around the tree and pulled out a knife, "I bet you're wondering how I'm still alive, well it's called a bulletproof vest, do you have one?" Slater stabbed Grimmjow in the stomach and slowly pulled the knife up, Grimmjow was gasping for air as he saw his intestines slide down his legs, "you know I never really like strangling, I prefer cutting the windpipe rather than sealing it."

After saying that Slater went around the tree and came back with an axe, and then with one swing he freed Grimmjow from the wire, but also freed Grimmjow's head from his neck. "Now where is your partner at, I still owe that guy for shooting me, but Slater was then surprised by the sound of a car.

(Elsewhere) The exhaustion was getting to Ggio; he stopped for a bit and then felt like something clobbered his head. He was now on the floor and Nnoitra stood over him and repeatedly stomped on Ggio's spine. "You're not getting away from me this time, this time you're going to fucking die." Nnoitra took out a knife and stabbed Ggio through the hand.

Once he did that to Ggio's other hand, Nnoitra picked up a giant rock and held it over Ggio's head, "I wonder if your skull will shatter with just one hit." Ggio waited for it to come, but instead he heard gunshots, Nnoitra stepped back a bit and dropped the rock, and then he was shot a few more times, before a final hit to the head brought him down, Ggio looked up and saw Tesla standing over him.

Tesla helped Ggio to his feet and guided him back to the car, on the way there Tesla asked Ggio, "I saw which direction Slater ran to after he killed Grimmjow, should we chase him or go after Stark and finish this case?" Ggio looked up at Tesla, "let's finish this case, we can clear our names after we have one more loose cannon gesture, then we can get Slater."

They passed by Grimmjow, "Do you think he deserved that Ggio?" Ggio looked at him seriously, "that bastard deserved every minute of it," "glad to hear it." They got into the car and Tesla took the wheel once again and drove all the way to the hotel room that Stark was staying in, they got the location from an informant. Ggio turned to Tesla when they arrived, "Tesla let me handle this alright, I want some answers before we kill him."

The two of them entered the building, and walked past the manager, after flashing there badges they were given a card key to every room. "The guy said that Stark was on the top floor," Tesla and Ggio took the elevator and walked to the only door on that floor, Ggio slid the card and walked into the room with Tesla walking behind him.

They found Stark sitting on his bed, typing something into a laptop, before he snapped it shut, "so have you come to kill me, Ggio?" Ggio shook his head, "I want some questions answered first," Ggio was interrupted by the sound of gunshots, he then witnessed Stark being shot in the head, heart, and stomach area a number of times, before falling onto the bed.

"Tesla what the fuck, I told you to let me handle this, Tesla what's wrong with you?" Tesla hit Ggio with the butt of the gun, Tesla then fired another shot and blew off Ggio right thumb and trigger finger, "you really didn't know did you Ggio, I was right in front of your eyes the whole time." Ggio began thinking back, "I can't believe it all this time, I can't believe, you're," Tesla grinned, "that's right I'm Slater."

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review **


	9. Chapter 9

The room was silent, until, "How, how can you be Slater, I trusted you, all of those times you said you weren't, I believed you, how could you just betray me like that?" Slater laughed, "Oh believe me Ggio, Tesla didn't want to do this, Tesla is weak, but I'm Slater and I can do just about anything I want, because unlike Tesla, I don't give a fuck what anyone says, if I want something I take it, whether if it's a piece of gum or a life."

After Slater was done, Ggio asked, "Why are you talking about Tesla like that, you're talking as if you're talking about another person, why?" Slater laughed, "That's because we are different people, don't you remember, what Tesla told you, about why he joined the agency."

(Flashback) "I got in it to see if I had what it takes to, take action, you know take control of something, like a human life." (End Flashback) Ggio couldn't help but feel a bit stupid, Slater began talking, "that's right now you see, Tesla never could take a life, so he created me, Slater a heartless killing machine, but I eventually broke free and began controlling him, I became his obsession."

Ggio remembered another clue, (Flashback) "No my full name is Tesla R. Nikola, the R stands for Raiga." (End Flashback) "Your name is Tesla R N, you made an anagram of Tesla and added an R at the end, but why didn't you include the N?" Slater scratched his head with the barrel of the gun, "you know I never really new why, I suppose it's because I couldn't realty figure out a name that uses T-E-S-L-A-R-N."

"So what was your plan, get close to me and then kill me?" By now Slater was getting tired of standing so he sat down on the bed next to Stark's corpse. "Now Ggio tell you the truth I never had a plan, I'm like a machine, I set myself off and just do things, I don't plan things, I just do them, but there is one thing that went wrong, no matter what I did, there were two people I couldn't kill, you and Tesla's little bitch, Sun-Sun."

"You couldn't kill me, why?" Slater checked the clip and saw that there was still one bullet left in the gun, "I don't know it could be that Tesla was fighting me back, all for the girl he loves and the only friend that he's ever had." Ggio began backing away from Slater before standing up, "so, why are you still looking at that gun every five seconds, do you think you can beat Tesla in a little subconscious fight?"

After laughing a bit Slater stood up and looked into Ggio's eyes, "you don't know how badly I want to break your little neck right now, I don't need a fucking gun," Slater fired the last bullet into his own leg, "I'll find the strength eventually." Slater charged Ggio and wrapped his hands around Ggio's neck and then fell forward; Ggio got his feet against Slater's chest and flipped him over.

Ggio stood up and kicked Slater in the face and then stomped the back of his head while he was down, but when he attempted another kick, Slater caught it and forced Ggio onto his back and finally with Ggio's ankle still in his hand, Slater stomped down on Ggio's knee, snapping his leg in two.

The pain was too much, Ggio held his leg in pain, Slater took out a knife, "Right now, I can kill you know-," Slater stopped dead in his tracks, after a little while of standing still Tesla dropped the knife, "oh my god, Ggio I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do this to you." Ggio couldn't say anything at the moment, "I'm going to call for help, but promise me one thing don't report me."

With that statement Ggio found the strength, "what the fuck, you snapped my leg in two and you expect me not to report you, what's wrong with you?" Slater laughed, "The only thing wrong with me is that I share my body with a hopeless excuse for a man, goodbye Ggio." Slater's wrapped his fingers around Ggio's throat, but then Slater fell unconscious and it was clear why, Mila stood over him with a broken glass vase.

"Mila, I told you to run," Mila hit Ggio's chest, "shut up, if I listened to you, you'd be dead right now." Mila looked at Stark's corpse, "damn, not even someone like him deserved a death like that, huh, was he using that laptop when you guys came in?" Ggio painfully said, "Yeah, he shut it once we came in, why?" Mila opened it, "this is Tia's laptop I wonder what he was doing with it."

Mila looked through it, "Oh my god, Stark, I can't believe he did this," Ggio looked up, "what did he do?" Mila sat down, "he transferred all of the money from his bank account to mine and Tia's secret bank account." "How did he know about the secret bank account?"

"Most likely he has connections with the bank, he's a money launderer, so as a final gesture he gave us his entire fortune, so he must have known his time was short, maybe it would've been good for Tia to marry him." Mila was suddenly punched onto Stark's corpse, "you fucking bitch, I'll kill you after I kill Ggio."

Slater walked to his discarded knife and picked it up, and then he looked at Ggio with a bloodthirsty look on his face. Mila felt something on Stark's body, "Ggio, take this," Ggio caught the gun that Mila handed him, Slater stopped dead in his tracks and was then shot, his legs and his arms were hit by a barrage of bullets. Slater fell to the floor, and Tesla looked over at Ggio, "Ggio, I need help."

**End**

**Next Chapter: Epilogue **

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

About five minutes after words, squad cars showed up and even some people from the agency, the building was seized and sealed off from the public. Tesla was strapped down and taken to a mental hospital, where they'll treat his injuries and his mental disorder, while Ggio was taken to a regular hospital.

(At Hospital) "So Ggio, do you know how long it's going to take for your leg to heal?" Ggio looked at his leg, bound in a cast and help up in the air, "negative, Slater messed me up really good, but of course I got him back, I just wish id didn't have to hurt Tesla in the process." Mila stroked his hair, "you did what you had to do; besides he thanked you for it."

They smiled at one another, before Ggio said, "So what now, are you and your sister still going to leave this place, with all that money Stark gave I suppose it should be rather easy." Mila stood up, "actually I told Tia that we should wait until you get better, so than you can come with us."

"Sorry Mila, you have to go now, I'll find you just tell me where you're going and I'll find you." Mila walked to the door and stopped halfway, "we're going to Montana, and just live in a little ranch." Ggio smiled, "alright, leave as soon as you can, you can't stay here waiting just for me, besides I want to give this city a proper goodbye, I'm sure you'll understand."

(15 months later) Ggio walked alone on the city streets, he was looking for a cab, but he was also thinking. "Living here all of my life I've come to realize that this city needs authority, it needs to be tamed, but in the past year that all changed, this city can't be tamed, it's like a wildfire it just spreads and once you put out one area another gets set ablaze."

A cab came around the corner and Ggio called it. The cab stopped in front of him, Ggio opened the door and the man asked him where he was going. Ggio told him, "the airport," but before Ggio got into the cab, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his C.I.A badge, and then without a second thought he threw it into a storm drain, "let's go."

(At mental hospital) "Someone called me and said that Tesla was finally allowed visitors, so I'm here to see him." The man behind the desk got up and opened the door for her, as they walked down the hallway the man asked her, "even though the subject has been treated and is on the verge of being cured I still have to ask if you have any sharp objects on your person?"

"No I don't, I have nothing on me that can be used as a weapon, except for this dress, so I suppose he can rip a piece off of it and then strangle me, but hey you say he's almost cured so." The man looked at her with a confused look before opening in the padded cell door, "hey Tesla, you have a visitor."

Tesla was lying on the floor in a gown, he looked up and saw Sun-Sun standing in front of a closed door, "Sun-Sun, I thought I'd never see you again." He got up and Sun-Sun walked to him, they got into position and waltzed. "So Tesla, are you going to be here any longer?" Tesla smiled and then rested his chin on her shoulder and told her, "No I'm fine now everything is going to be-," Tesla's gently smile grew into a wicked grin, "just fine."

**Review**


End file.
